Hideous
by Tacuma
Summary: Fuji is head of a department at a big company. He is tricked into a bet to seduce Tezuka, the secretary of the Director, but it does not turn out as he had expected.


**Title: **Hideous  
><strong>Writer: <strong>Tacuma  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Perfect Pair  
><strong>Genre: <strong>AU, romance, angst  
><strong>Word count: <strong>3713 words  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Explicit content  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **This is a parody on a story I once heard and which sucked pretty badly. I hope my version is a lot better XD

* * *

><p><strong>Hideous<strong>

Even with the silky, light brown wavy hair, voluptuous breast, thin waist, small rounded hips and perfectly lean, long legs, she was still the ugliest creature Fuji Syusuke ever set his eyes on. He never called the woman by her name. Instead he called her 'Hideous', which suited much better than her real name.

As the head of the fifth department, Fuji is now her boss. The woman worked her way up from the bottom by sleeping with the first four department heads. That was how she got her promotions. However, Fuji wouldn't let that happen. He wasn't interested in her at all. He was gay and the whole company knew it.

Hideous didn't seem to mind, though. She kept walking into his office wearing barely-there skimpy tops and micro-mini skirts only to ask him useless questions. Fuji wasn't impressed at all. The janitor impressed him more. The man had such nice muscles! Nevertheless, when Fuji attempted to push him into the storage room to have some fun, the man fled.

One of the IT guys wasn't afraid of him though. Not at all. Fuji often called to ask him to 'fix his computer'. The computer nerd was more than willing to do so. He knew exactly what was expected of him when he crawled under Fuji's desk. The guy knew what to do and kind of good looking too, but he was just there for Fuji's entertainment.

The one he eyed with great interest was the secretary of the Director, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji has seen him in meetings but he never spoke to him, not once. Tezuka always sat next to the Director and explained things or gave advice. It was rumored that Tezuka actually ruled the company.

From what Fuji knew he didn't have an office or maybe he did, almost the entire sixth floor was his office. From his desk, he could see everything that happened around him. His desk is just outside the boss's executive office, and Tezuka made sure nobody passed through uninvited. Everybody needed Tezuka's permission first before meeting with the executive. He was like a watch dog, a bodyguard and a secretary all in one.

There was something about his cold expression and straight forward attitude that left Fuji completely fascinated, but at the same time scared him off. Thus, Fuji never dared to chat with him about meaningless things. Everything had to be work-related for Tezuka. When it wasn't about work, he didn't mind telling people to get back to work, because they weren't doing anything useful. Everyone in the entire company listened to him.

He had power and Fuji wished Tezuka would bend him over the desk and pound that power into him.

Fuji sighed as he wondered if that dream would ever come true. Maybe he could strike at the annual barbecue. A barbecue was organized for the company's employees with a lot of food, and most importantly, a lot of booze. What Fuji surmised, a lot of booze could be very useful if he wanted to get Tezuka naked.

Suddenly, the door opened. Fuji woke up from his dreams. He frowned upon seeing 'Hideous' entering his office.

'Do you ever knock?' he asked.

'I do, and I did,' answered the girl. 'But you didn't answer.'

'You should have waited until I gave you permission,' answered Fuji coldly. 'I might have been busy with important things and didn't want to be disturbed.'

'I thought you might be jerking off, so I just came by to check if you needed any help. I would gladly do that for my boss.'

'If that is the only reason you're here, you better leave now. What you're offering does not excite me at all!' Fuji glared at her. _'I'd rather jerk off on my own than have you do it for me'_, he screamed in his head.

'Anyway, I brought you the papers. The blow job would have been extra.'

'An extra pain in the ass,' mumbled Fuji as he looked through the papers she had given him. 'More problems to solve. Would it ever stop?'

'I thought you like it that way,' she said. 'Considering you have no use for my services, but you have no problem sleeping around with any of the male employees. Letting them all have their way with you.'

'The fact that you sleep around doesn't mean everybody is doing it too,' answered Fuji. He became a little angry and tried not to show it, but his eyes were open and betrayed some of his emotions. 'I actually worked to get this job. If you are aiming for another promotion, you will have to earn it and show to me a lot of work-related results.'

'Secretary of the Director,' Hideous answered.

Fuji blinked then laughed. 'You want to be the secretary of the Director? You should seduce him, not me. Even if you managed to get into his bed, Tezuka-san will still be there. He's definitely not letting you have his job. The Director listens to him, always, no matter what.'

'Why do you know so much?' she asked. She turned angry as well. 'Have you tried?'

'I've observed them, they're interesting.'

'Oh my God, this is priceless. You want Tezuka Kunimitsu, right?' The woman laughed. 'Let's make a bet. You go after Mr. Secretary and I'll go after our Director. The first one to have sex with their target wins.'

'What do I get when I win?' asked Fuji, thinking about the offer.

'I will leave you alone _if_ you win,' she continued. 'I won't ask for a promotion anymore. However, if I win you will promote me within six months.'

'That's a deal then,' said Fuji with a smirk. He was looking forward to it. As Hideous left his office he already started plotting. Yes, the annual barbecue would be the day he would strike.

The next day Fuji worked on his plan. Tezuka attends the barbecue, but always leaves early. Fuji figured he needs to seduce him rather quickly. That would only work if he gives the stoic man enough sake. Fuji might have to mix the sake with other potent offerings, since Tezuka never drank much alcohol.

The party, the alcohol, his eye-catching attire and his allure was everything Fuji has, and it was all he needed to get Tezuka to sleep with him. Hopefully, it would be the beginning of something special between them. Sex with Tezuka would be great, but having the secretary in his bed every night would be even better. Fuji would try his very best to make this work!

The brown-haired man planned every second of the barbecue, trying his best to predict Tezuka's moves and answers, but one week before the party Hideous showed her plans. Everyone who worked at the company got an email from her. She had volunteered to help plan the barbecue and to make it a little more special, this year everybody had to wear a costume!

Fuji was furious. His entire plan was ruined! Tezuka would never go to a costume party. He just wasn't the type of guy to partake in such a frivolous affair. Within a week Fuji had to come up with a new plan and with a proper costume for himself and for Tezuka.

On the day of the barbecue Fuji watched his colleagues who were already at the party. From his office, he had a perfect view. He could see Hideous laughing and talking to different people. She was wearing a pirate costume with a tiny little skirt. Fuji hoped the director wouldn't be impressed.

One by one his colleagues marched outside. Everyone was there, except for Tezuka. Fuji left his office and walked towards the elevator. He waited until he heard it moving. Now that everyone was outside Tezuka was about to sneak out. Fuji pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. He smiled jovially when he found Tezuka standing in the elevator.

'You're not wearing a costume,' he said, faking his surprise.

'I don't have one. I'm not going,' stated Tezuka simply as he looked at Fuji from head to toe. Fuji hoped he had made the right choice with his costume. He was wearing a long white shirt and white pants underneath. On his back, he had a pair of white feathered wings.

'I have something for you then!' said Fuji. He grabbed Tezuka's arm and pulled him out of the elevator, leading the executive into his office. 'I had a meeting, so I was afraid it would run late, and I wouldn't have time to change. Anyway, it ended earlier than expected. So I changed into my angel costume instead, but I was prepared, in case it would run late, I had this!'

Fuji showed Tezuka a police cap. 'You're wearing a blue suit. It's perfect,' continued Fuji. 'Just take your jacket off, put this on your head and you'll look like a police officer.'

The secretary gazed blankly at the cap in Fuji's hand, before reaching for it and gently placed it on his head. He removed his jacket and draped it over Fuji's chair. Tezuka glanced curiously in the mirror that Fuji had in his office and eyed his image as he cautiously donned the offered wear. It didn't look so bad. He wouldn't mind wearing the police officer costume.

'It suits you a lot better than me,' said Fuji. 'Come on. Let's go, before they eat all the food without us.'

Fuji didn't miss the look on Hideous' face when he emerged from the building together with Tezuka. She was obviously angry. He walked away from the secretary and joined the people who worked at the same floor as he did. It was all strategy. He would keep an eye on Tezuka the entire time. He ate a little and drank only one glass of alcohol. His colleagues were getting drunk, but Fuji knew he had to stay sober.

One of his colleagues suddenly told Fuji he should take his pants off. Fuji raised an eyebrow and asked why the hell would he do that?

'Your shirt is long enough! You'll make a sexier angel without the pants.'

It was exactly what Fuji had hoped for, but he acted like he was a little shy. 'You just want to see my legs, pervert!' he answered.

His inebriated colleagues laughed and started to pull down Fuji's pants.

'Alright, alright!' said Fuji as he tried to push them away. 'I'll take it off. It's hot out here anyway.' He took off his pants and threw them on a nearby chair. It was like he was wearing a short skirt. Short, but still not as short as the skirt Hideous was wearing. It barely covered her crotch. Not that Fuji minded. It was very interesting to see how the woman openly flirted with the Director, not realizing his wife was around as well.

The commotion started by his colleagues focused all eyes on Fuji, and Fuji thought that as a good thing. Tezuka was looking at them. Tezuka was looking at his butt, like everyone else. Fuji acted like he didn't notice, but made sure Tezuka would always have the best view.

Two and a half hours later, the party slowly died down, and a lot of people already left except for those seriously drunk. Tezuka hanged around as long as he did, and being the only one who kept sober, he wanted to go home. Fuji noticed Tezuka approached him and quickly grabbed a drink.

'Fuji, I'd like to go home, but my jacket is still in your office. Do you mind if I get it?'

'It's locked,' answered Fuji. 'I'm going home after this drink too, so why don't you wait and have one more as well?'

Before Tezuka could answer Fuji had already grabbed an alcoholic drink and handed it to Tezuka.

'Your costume was a success!' said Fuji. 'There were a lot of women hanging around you. I was jealous! As you can see some of the others felt like they had to change my costume. It's really embarrassing! What do you think? Is it too skimpy?'

'Not really,' answered Tezuka after a short pause. 'The costume looks good on you.'

'Thank you,' said Fuji with a bright smile. He finished his drink, waited for Tezuka to finish his and then said goodbye to the others. Together they took the elevator back to Fuji's office. He unlocked the door and they both entered.

'I've got to change clothes,' said Fuji, more to himself than to Tezuka. He bent over to grab his bag from under the desk. The shirt shifted and his beautiful butt in his tight underwear was showing. A quick glance at Tezuka's face told him his actions weren't in vain.

'What's wrong?' he asked innocently as he turned to face Tezuka. 'Your face is red. Do you have a fever?' Without asking he pressed his hand against Tezuka's forehead. 'Doesn't feel too hot. Wait, you're drunk, right?'

'I'm not,' answered Tezuka.

'You must be,' stated Fuji. 'If you weren't drunk you would never look at my butt!'

This made Tezuka blush more. He wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. He had no idea how to defend himself, and it was true that he drank more than he usually did.

Without any shame Fuji took off his shirt. Once again, he showed his back. 'People used to say it's the best part of me,' he started as he looked at his butt over his shoulder. 'But since you never showed any interest, I was afraid I would never be able to seduce you. I'm glad you showed interest. You can take a closer look if you want. Clothed, it's not half as good as it is naked.'

For a moment Fuji was afraid his approach was too aggressive and that Tezuka would leave. But he didn't. He just stood there, flabbergasted.

'Now is your chance,' spoke Fuji. 'Now I'm half drunk and half naked. You won't get an opportunity like this anymore.'

Slowly, he started to pull down his tight boxers. He dropped the skimpy clothing on the floor, stepped out of it then slowly bent down to pick it up.

'It is better unclothed, don't you think so?' Fuji walked to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out a tube of hand lotion. He applied some lotion on his hands and smeared it over his arms, chest and hips.

'I have a very sensitive skin,' he said as he looked at Tezuka. The secretary still hadn't moved from his spot. 'Especially one spot is very sensitive, but it's hard for me to reach.'

He took some more of the lotion and pushed two fingers inside his puckered hole. With his other hand, he held on to his desk. Slick sounds filled Tezuka's ears followed by frustrated moans.

'I can't reach it,' cried Fuji disappointed.

Within seconds Tezuka stood next to him, his pants unzipped, freeing his long and hard penis. Fuji didn't have much time to admire it, because the secretary wiped everything from the desk and bent Fuji over it. He spread Fuji's buttocks and thrust into his body in one swift move.

Fuji screamed in pain. It hurt badly. Tezuka was larger than anything that had been in that intimate place ever. His ass was burning, because of the pain, but his body was burning from desire. This was Tezuka and he wanted more of him. Tears trickled down his face, but it didn't stop either of them. Tezuka pounded into Fuji's delicate body, while Fuji desperately grabbed the desk. Something poked into his stomach, and Fuji thought he made a big mistake to seduce Tezuka until the secretary hit his prostate.

'Tezuka!' moaned Fuji loudly. 'Again…please!' The pain wasn't gone, but it was mixed with an incredible pleasure. When Tezuka hit the spot again, Fuji's mind went blank. He didn't think anymore, all he could do was feel.

He felt how Tezuka moved quicker in and out of him. He felt how each thrust became stronger and deeper. He felt how his own hips moved at the same pace as Tezuka's. He felt how the throbbing erection inside him, how it was close to its release.

Fuji tightened his muscles around the hard cock inside him. His actions made Tezuka let out a soft moan when he emptied his semen deep inside Fuji's body. The warm liquid drove Fuji over the edge. He cried Tezuka's name as he reached his own release.

All Fuji's energy was gone and as soon as Tezuka pulled out of him. He collapsed on the floor. He could see how the secretary took some of the tissues from the box that had fallen on the floor and used them to clean himself. He zipped his pants, took his jacket and without looking at Fuji, Tezuka left the office.

With tears in his eyes, Fuji took some tissues himself. He cleaned the spunk off his limp penis and his butt. Fuji noticed some blood on the tissues, but he didn't pay any mind to it. His legs hurt and he couldn't stand up, so until he regained his energy, he wiped the semen off the floor. When his body felt a little better, he picked up his things as he moved towards his chair. He sat down for a moment before he slowly began to put his clothes back on and neatly re-arrange his desk.

Steadily, Fuji walked out of his office. Again the tears streamed down his cheeks. It felt amazing but this was not how he expected their physical connection to end. This had nothing to do with love but pure lust, driven by alcohol. He should have known better than to expect love from Tezuka.

Fuji gladly welcomed the weekend. He stayed in bed most of the time, only getting up for something to eat, drink and use the bathroom. His body slowly healed. Come Monday morning he managed to put on his smiling mask when he walked out of his apartment. He acted like his usual cheerful self, and nobody seemed to notice any difference.

The first thing he heard was about Hideous' termination. The Director and his wife had not been amused by her actions and immediately let her go. Fuji was glad, with Hideous gone, no one will ever find out about their bet. His office showed no evidence of his Friday tryst with Tezuka. All the evidence was gone.

Fuji had just started his computer and opened the first files he had to work on when there was a knock on the door. Fuji told the person to come in, but he immediately regretted it when Tezuka entered his office.

'What can I do for you?' asked Fuji casually like there was no history anything between them.

'I wanted to apologize about what happened after the barbecue,' answered Tezuka.

'No need to,' answered Fuji with a smile. 'You were drunk. I was too. Nobody is at fault for what happened. Let's just forget about it.'

'I do not want to apologize for having sex with you,' said Tezuka seriously. 'I want to apologize for leaving you alone afterwards. You were bleeding. I should have stayed to take care of you. I'm sorry about that and I hope you're feeling better by now.'

Fuji was surprised. 'That is very honest of you,' he said, not really knowing what else he should say. What did Tezuka mean when he said he didn't apologize for the sex? He didn't regret it?

'Yes, because I want you to be honest too,' said the secretary. 'This morning I had to fire one of the women from your department. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. She said it was your fault because of a certain bet.'

Fuji's eyes widened. Great. Even if Tezuka didn't regret the sex, he would never give him another chance, only because of a bet. How could he have been so stupid?

'I'll be honest too then,' answered Fuji. 'She tried to seduce me, so I would promote her, but I rejected her. She realized that I'm interested in you, so she dared me to join the bet. She wanted your job, so if she managed to sleep with the Director before I slept with you, I would have to promote her.'

'What did you win by sleeping with me first?' asked Tezuka.

'Nothing,' answered Fuji sadly. 'She would leave me alone and stop bothering me about that promotion, but now she is gone, so I didn't win anything in the end. I acted like an idiot. I should've known better. I'm sorry I caused you trouble.'

'Why didn't you just tell me you were interested in me?'

Fuji blushed a little, and he hated himself for it. 'How could I tell you?' he asked softly. 'I hardly know you. I was afraid you would think I was joking.'

'You seem like a smooth talker though,' Tezuka answered.

Fuji smiled, but he didn't look at the secretary in the eyes. 'That may be so, since I seduced a serious person like you to have sex with me at work, and I wasn't even drunk. Look where it brought me! Because of me one person is fired. Another one is feeling guilty, and I feel like crap myself.'

'The Director wanted her fired,' stated Tezuka. 'Not only due to her actions during the barbecue, but he also found out about her sleeping with the heads of every department.'

Fuji felt relieved by those words. At least he didn't have to feel guilty about Hideous anymore. However, that didn't take away the guilt Tezuka was feeling, or the guilt he felt towards Tezuka.

'You know what, Tezuka,' said Fuji. 'I'll treat you out to dinner tonight, after work. It will make me feel less guilty. You're welcome to come home with me afterwards, and maybe reconnect. This time, we'll do it without the alcohol. Perhaps, it will make you feel less guilty?'

'The dinner is fine. We'll see about the second part,' said Tezuka and with a small smile on his face, he left the office.


End file.
